


Dragon Fangs

by QueenLiyah166



Series: Shifters [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLiyah166/pseuds/QueenLiyah166
Summary: A girl finds herself lost in a world filled with dragons and monsters. With the help of her pet and mysterious friend, they help defend their world from utter destruction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragon Fangs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/480709) by Swag133girl (me). 



> This is an ongoing story that I'm making on Wattpad, so I decided to post it here and see who likes it. This story has a prequel that I am working on.

I couldn't sleep at all last night. Today is the annual calling of dragons. I have never been to one because my parents say I was too little. Well, today is the day I can see the dragons. The calling of the dragons is an annual migration of dragons to their nesting grounds. I get up and change into my grey wolf coat and put on my black pants with grey boots. I walk out of my room and find a note taped to the fireplace.

We will be gone on a hunting trip for the next two days so there is lots of food in the freezer. We are sorry that we can't watch the calling of the dragons with you this year. We hope you stay safe. We love you.

\- Mom and Dad

As I continue to make my way to the front door I take a piece of jerky with me to snack on. The ice-cold air of winter blow into my face and I immediately regret my decision to go outside. I suck it up and make my way to the cliff and it looks like everyone in the village is out there. There was no one working today except for the hunters and gatherers who had to collect food for the village. I knew everyone in the village and everyone knew me, but I still didn't have any friends. Which really sucks when everyone there knows who's fighting with who and all of your personal business. I always feel like an outsider even if my parents show me so much affection. Though my parents only do that because they are gone for half of the year because they must find food to last for the fall and winter season.

The morning gradually started fading away and as soon as lunch rolled in the whistler gave the three whistles indicating that the dragons were near. The people started huddling together as the first day of the migration started and it was beautiful. The dragons had so many different scale patterns and colors there were red ones, blue, green, yellow, and my favorite was the black and purple patterned. Though purple was a rare sight on most dragons and in some cases all dragons. These dragons were mostly small ones. The only types of dragons I've seen up close are fruit and bug dragons. Those dragons are tiny and can be found eating fruit or bugs and the occasional vegetable. If you have enough money to keep a dragon fed, you can have one.

You can own a small dragon, and the only person I know that owns a dragon is our village leader's daughter. Because their family has a high status she can let her dragon go and eat whatever it wants. She's such a stuck-up brat. Always bragging about her pet dragon, "my pet dragon this", and "my pet dragon that". I never try to show her up or anything since she tries to be "friendly" to me, if you can call it that, and she is the closest person to me at this village because she's my cousin. You'd think that being the cousin to the village leader's daughter would get you a higher status but the highest status my father got was food advisor. It's not so bad because we are moderately wealthy from his position. But the person I can't stand the most is my aunt. In fact, no one likes my aunt, she's like the Marie Antoinette of this village. She spends and spends money on the most expansive luxuries for her and her daughter. The only things my parents have ever gotten from her was a compliment on the day I was born stating, "At least she's taken up her father's looks" and a couple of fur items. But knowing that woman those items were expensive as heck, and they traded one of the fur pelts for currency and bought me a pet on my first birthday. My pet is a star-wolf mixed with a snow leopard. I named him Rocky.

The day was ending, and the number of small dragons was dwindling down, and I make my way back home. I could see Rocky staring out through the kitchen window wagging his tail. I almost reach the door until I hear the voice of darkness in it's purest form. "Akira," it was my aunt, "how are you doing sweetie." I really didn't want to engage in this conversation but what the hell, it couldn't hurt that much right? 

"I'm doing fine." I reply.

"Did you enjoy the dragon migration?"

OH GOD WHAT DOES SHE WANT?

"I did actually, I really enjoyed lo-"

"Enough chatter let's get to the real reason why I wanted to talk to you."

THERE'S THE SNAKE.

"Ok then."

"My daughter's 16th birthday is on Saturday and I came by to invite you."

"Why? I was never invited to her other parties."

"Well, I insisted you come as it will be a family event and it can help you plan yours in the next few months."

YOU CAN STICK THAT INVITE UP YOUR-

"Alright, I will come by Saturday."

"I'm sorry that your parents will be gone for the rest of the year, but at the party there with be people your age so you won't be lonely."

WHO THE HELL HAS THE NERVE TO TELL SOMEONE THAT THEY'RE LONELY. KEEP THAT TO YOURSELF!

"Ok."

And like that, I run to my door and lock it. What is wrong with her couldn't she have told me during the day? I set out a piece of mutton for Rocky and head to bed. It's unsafe to stay out at night because larger dragons come out to hunt. I must have been asleep for at least an hour before I heard growling coming from my kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira wakes up to find an unwanted guest in her house.

I told myself that it's just Rocky, but I kept hearing the low growl and the couch move. I know that Rocky's large but he's not that large. So, I sit up in bed and see Rocky staring down the stairs into the dark abyss of the living room. I slowly creep down the stairs, Rocky in tow and make my way downstairs. When I get there, I stay along the wall and head to the kitchen, on my way I see a big gaping hole where the kitchen door was. I grab a kitchen knife and head toward the living room, it was an absolute mess everything was knocked down like a large storm came through. Thankfully the TV and the other electronics weren't destroyed.

I make my way towards my parents' room and the door is locked. I never remembered me or my parents looking that door. Which gave me the realization that whatever had broke into my house was still here. I couldn't hear the growling anymore, but I did hear the whispers of a person. So, I go to computer desk and get the spare key for my parents' room. Slowly I unlock the door and to my dismay I was right someone did break in. I really can't call it a someone, more like a something because it didn't look like any human or animal I've seen before. I couldn't truly make out what it was, but it seemed to be a person, or rather a young man with wings on his back. I didn't want him leaving without any answers, but I didn't want him in my house. At the end I did the only logical thing there was to do and that was watch him sleep. Thankfully it was nearly sunrise. DANG AM I THAT SLOW? It had to be around 7:30 am when I saw it start to move it moved in short bursts, but I finally got a glimpse of his head. He had short black/brown hair. While I was admiring the creature, I knelt and made my way towards it.

I lifted its wing checking out the size, color, and pattern. It was larger than me, the inner wing was somewhat rubbery with red swirls on it. The scales had the two colors of red and blue. It was so cool until the wing became to come down and close, and that's when the body slowly sat up. He looked at me and I looked at him. It went on for a while and broke only when he decided to stand up. He had a pretty toned body and-

OH, OH MY GOD!

I noticed he didn't have any clothes on and I wasn't going to ruin my virgin eyes with the image of a naked man. I duped out of the room into the closet looking for some of my dad's clothes.

THIS MAN BROKE INTO YOUR HOUSE AND YOUR GOING TO HELP HIM?

I found some clothes and yeeted them out of the closet hoping he would put them on, and thankfully he did. It was a black t-shirt and some jeans, I noticed that his wings were gone but didn't bother asking. All I did was point to the freaking hole in my wall. He then looked at me and looked at the direction my finger was pointing and started to walk in that direction.

WHAT THE HECK!

"Hey, you!" I shouted. "You just break into my house and leave. I need answers, who are you?"

He just stared at me and had the nerve to ask, "Who are you?" With a smirk building up on his face. I think he's enjoying my near mental breakdown now, so I'm not going to entertain this anymore.

"Ok asshole, my name is Akira, and this is my house that your standing in. What is your name?"

"Why does it matter?"

WHY DOES IT MATTER! IT MATTERS BECAUSE YOU BROKE INTO MY DANG HOUSE THAT'S WHY!

Sucking it up I state, "Because I would like to get to know you some more."

"You wouldn't want to know"

*forced inhalation* "I assure you I do"

"My name is Knight"

"What was that?"

"Knight"

"I'm sorry I must be bad at hearing" I smirk

"Knight! My name is Knight"

"Alright Knight, why did you bust a hole in my house?"

He looks at the hole in the wall, "I didn't do that."

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Ye-" I paused at the realization "Stop doing that"

"Doing what?"

"Doing that thing where we argue back and forth"

"Well you're the one who always starts it"

"You know what forget it. Just get out of my house."

"I can't do that"

"Why not?"

"Because I claim this place as my cave now get out of my territory!"

*glaring* "If I told you once I told you a thousand times get out!"

"No"

"You know what, I'll show you the door myself"

I walk towards the hole and make a hand gesture pointing outside the hole. I must of hit a nerve on him or something because he suddenly gets enough momentum and charge at me and tackle me to the ground. It knocks the wind out of me and sends me falling under him. Now I'm pissed. I'm struggling to get up, but he pinned my arms to my side, so it's an entirely awkward moment of him looking down at me and me looking up at him. I was so busy with dealing with my unwanted neighbor I didn't give into the sudden realization that my cousin was calling my name from the outside. Knight must have seen her standing in the new enterence because he immediately got up and hugged me really tightly and whispers, "I'm not leaving and neither are you."

HE SAYS THAT LIKE I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS GOING TO LEAVE.

My cousin asks, "Who is this Akira?"

"He's a friend of mine"

"I didn't know you had any friends"

Knight interrupting our conversation burst out, "She doesn't!"

"What he means is that he's-"

"He's what"

Knight apparently enjoying this explodes, "I'm her boyfriend"

Cousin: *insert lenny face*

"Oh, I didn't know you were dating, what was your name again?"

"My name is Knight. But I liked to be called Knight. You wouldn't be able to pronounce it."

"I'm good with things"

"alright say it."

"Night"

"No, it's Knight"

"that's what I just said."

"No, you said Night, its Knight."

"Right so it's night."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You know what just call me K"

"Sure"

"I told you call me K!"

I had to intervene no matter how amusing, "He's very self-conscience about his name."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the chapters are short due to the fact that I'm taking them from my Wattpad version.

"I can see that" my cousin exclaimed.

"Well you best get going, Braelynn," I stated while hurrying her out.

"But-"

"But what?"

"What are you going to do about your wall"

"Oh, K will fix it"

"I will," he exclaimed.

"Yes, you will," I hissed.

My cousin turns around, "It seems you have everything under control here, so I'll leave you to it."

When she leaves I turn around to face Knight because this boy had some explaining to do. "Really we're a couple now?"

"Yep"

"Alrighty then. Make yourself useful and fix that hole."

*Whining* "I don't feel like it"

"OH, YOU WILL FEEL LIKE IT IN THE NEXT SECOND OR YOUR ASS WILL BE CUT."

"Ugh fine, you're so bossy. I'll be back in a few."

*Time Skip: 8:00 pm*

"It's getting dark where is he"

I knew you shouldn't have trusted him

"He's just trying to find a way to fix the wall"

Its been several hours now he's not coming back


	4. Journal Entry 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background: This character page is written in Akira's personal journal. She's quite the photographer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Akira won't have an appearance until I decide what she looks like. I might just do my character from MHW.

 

                                                                                                                                                October 16, 3086

Dear Journal,

This is Knight, he has green eyes and his hair is medium in length, curly, black/brown in color.

He likes to be called K, but I'll stick to Knight. This dude is a straight up asshole but I think we could come to terms with each other. I guess.

Age: 17 yrs

From what I could tell from his "dragon" appearance he looked much like a Rathalos. But I can't be too sure, I'm going to have to dig a bit deeper in what he is and who he is.

       

Love, 

         Akira

P.S. This is my cousin

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N all rights to photos go to their rightful owners.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter titles are off from their chapter numbers. The titles are in the correct order.

*Knight's P.O.V*

"OH, YOU WILL FEEL LIKE IT IN THE NEXT SECOND OR YOUR ASS WILL BE CUT."

MY GOD, SHE IS BOSSY

I set out to find something that could block off that hole. 

MAYBE I CAN FIND SOME WOOD AND FIX IT

That's what I decided to do and set my heart upon. The good sturdy wood is made up of trees deep within the forest so this will take some time. When I get deep enough into the forest I stretch out my wings and take to the sky. I find a nice dense patch and start cutting logs with my claws. When I finish I place them in a large pile to transfer back to the village.

IT'S STILL MIDDAY I HAVE SOME FREE TIME

I head out of the patch in search for a present for my new "mate". I like but I can tell most certainly doesn't like me so I'm going to make up for that. I head to a meadow filled with beautiful flowers of all colors you could imagine. I start to pick flowers and kept picking until I realized what time it was. It was nearly eight and I haven't even transferred the logs yet. I take the bouquet in hand and swiftly fly off towards the wood. When I made it back I started rolling the logs out of the forest. I finally made it to the village and it looks completely deserted. The wood rolling and me in tow I make it back to the house.

*Akira's P.O.V*

"There you are!" I shout.

"Here I am"

"What took so long?"

"Here," He hands me a huge bouquet of flowers, some of which I only have seen pictures of.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"Alright enough chit chat"

We eventually get the tools necessary to build the wall up like new. I hammered in the pieces and Knight cut the wood. 


	6. Journal Entry 2

                                                                                                                                                             October 17, 3086

Dear Journal,

Knight finally made his was back to the destruction he caused and we eventually fixed my house. 

The place looks good as new

It took a while to rebuild since Rocky decided to play with the logs and run around with them.

That's pretty much it.

Love,

        Akira

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights to pictures go to their rightful owners. I do not own any of these works


	7. Chapter 5

Questions...

So many questions...

I'm fine answering questions but this boy is making it so difficult.

_"Do you like the flowers I got you? "_

_"We did a good job, didn't we?"_

_"How come you're not answering?"_

I remain silent for a couple of minutes and decide to answer his questions as fast as he gave them to me. "Yes, yes, and because," I answer rolling my eyes.

"Because what," K questions.

"Because I say so. I don't have to give you a valid reason," I snap.

He must have gotten the message and started to slink away into the master bedroom.

_GREAT! NOW HE'S SULKING!_

I open the door to the bedroom and to my surprise find him asleep. 

_Like I believe that._

I took note that he usually sleeps without a shirt so he can stretch his wings out and use them as a blanket. 

_He takes over the whole bed!_

I walk over to one side and lift the wing thats covering his face. 

_He's still awake._

Huffing, K rolls to his side so that his wings wrap around him. And again I persist by lifting his wing up his wing and watching his reaction. After a few minuetes his dark green eyes turn very vibrant in color. The final time I lift up his wing he recoils it back and strickes me with it, smacking me to the ground. I took a hint and left him alone, turning off the light when I left the room. I walk into the kitchen and pour Rocky a bowl of creme, and treck up the stairs. Every step I take is overcome by my sleepiness, I finally make it up to my room and slam down on my bed. 

_So soft, so comfortable_

While I pull the covers over me, Rocky jumps on the foot of my bed and falls asleep.

_I awaken to the sound of metal, like chains moving. I open my eyes and see nothing only darkness. I stand up and try to move around but I'm chained to something. I feel the chains back too its source. It feels like a wall. I hear the sound again but it's not coming from me it's coming from behind me. I turn around and see large purple eyes, the thing keeps walking closer and closer. Step by step the eyes come towards me, I try to back up but I'm stopped by the wall. WHAT DOES IT WANT. The creature snarls at me and returns to its own side. I NEED A WAY OUT OF HERE. I trail my hand along the wall looking for any passage until I feel something like a torch. I touch the top of it and a flame ignites, a white flame. That flame triggers every other torch in the area, one by one lighting up in white and turning to light lavender. I look a the monster, the monster that is chained up by its neck to the other wall. When I get a good look at it, I saw that it was me. Confused I tried calling out hey but the words wouldn't come out. WHAT WAS HAPPENING? She looked up at me and began to charge, she was so quick with her actions I didn't have time to register what was happening. Before she could get me the chain stopped her, dragging her to the ground. Tears streaming from her eyes she screams at me, her screams grow louder and louder until they sounded like the cries of a dragon. She kept slashing at me and screaming. I decided to walk closer, I get close enough that I could just hug her. And I did, I just held her until she calmed down. I smooth back her silver hair and rubbed her back letting her know that everything was going to be okay. After she calmed down there was absolute silence. An uneasy silence, like something strange, was going to happen. She breaks away from me and backs up, her purple eyes light up and she seems to be growing in size. from her back sprouts two sets of wings and a long tail. Her fingers and toes turn into talons and scales form all around her body. A beautiful mixture of purples and black, with white shiny flakes falling off of her when she moves. In front of me wasn't a girl anymore but a dragon and I was freaking the hell out. Once the transformation was complete she steps forward towards me. "I am you, and you are me. We are together, always," she singing a lullaby my mom used to sing. "But it is time to wake up." Before I could ask anything the room is engulfed into darkness._

I wake up in a cold sweat and check the time. It's 9:00 in the morning.

 


End file.
